Automatic shifting power transmissions normally include a plurality of shift control valves which supply pressure to and from the apply chamber of a transmission clutch piston. The valves are connected with a pressure source and with a control signal source. The control signal source will open the valve to begin clutch fill and the valve will fully open to permit fluid flow to the piston chamber. The fluid within the piston chamber will initially compress the clutch return spring which will apply one reaction to the clutch pressure, and after contacting the clutch plate the clutch pressure will increase rapidly and the control valve will begin a regulation process during which the pressure within the clutch is maintained at a desired level generally less than full system pressure.